Red Stems
by FemaleBossJordan
Summary: a one-shot about two teenagers(jack and kim) and their love for cherries, with a contest between them to find out who can tie a cherry stem faster. KICK (bad at summaries)


HEY PEOPLE :D SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES! IVE BEEN SO BUSY BUT HERES A FUNNY ROMANTIC ONE SHOT FOR YA...

* * *

I moved my food around the plate with my fork, my head was resting in my hand and I huffed some air out, blowing the chestnut hairs upwards.

I looked up at the table and the people there, my mother, who was sitting to my right drinking from her glass of water,my father, sitting to my right cutting down his meat and in front of us, the new neighbors who lived next to us, we had invited them over to get to know them better.

Mrs. Brewer was sitting on the other side of the table in front of my mother, she was a lovely woman she had strawberry blonde hair, fair white skin and icy blue eyes, infront of my father sat Mr. Brewer, Mr. Brewer had light brown hair with golden streaks, ocean blues eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Both of them had told us to address them by Linda and Zach and we obliged. However directly in front of me sat their only son, he had sun kissed skin, his father's rare hair and a mixture between both their eyes. His name is Jackson, but they call him Jack.

I looked back down at my plate and dropped my fork on the plate silently and pushed it away. "I'll bring dessert" My mother happily chirped as she rose from her seat and walked to the kitchen, her curly chestnut hair bouncing as she walked. I sighed and re-rested my head on my palm, I looked at Linda who was finishing her meal and then at my father, Michael, and Zac enrolled in a conversation.

I turned my gaze to Jack, and saw him with the exact same expression as me, he was looking at the ceiling. I examined his features again, his eyes seemed to be like the ocean's water, slowly swaying, his pale lips were pressed together in a line and his nose was shadowed because more light was hitting him from one side of his face.

Then he lowered his head and looked at me, I quickly looked away and blushed a crimson red feeling embarrassed because he noticed me staring at him. His deep chuckle ringed in my ears.

I turned to look at him my earrings swinging from sudden movement, he had a small smile plastered on his face and was looking directly at my eyes, I looked back at his eyes, drowning myself in the color of them. "And dessert is here!" My mother grinned and gave each person a tiny plate with a slice of cherry cake, my favorite. I picked the cherry and placed it aside, saving the best for last.

I picked up my fork and started eating the cake.

I dabbed my hand in the towel, and left the kitchen at a slow pace to the living room. As I was passing near the stairs a pair of arms slipped around my waist, I looked back and saw Jack smiling at me, he buried his face in the crook of my neck and said something along the lines of, ''I have a surprise" I pondered on what could it possibly be and turned so I was face to face with him.

"I don't really like surprises..." I mumbled

"Maybe you'll like this one, just come upstairs with me"

"What if you're planning on murdering me?" I teased

"I'm not just come upstairs, please" He dragged the first e and started to repeat please multiple times

"Okay, okay, okay " I laughed at his childness and he grinned while taking my hand in his and intwining our fingers as he dragged me up the stairs

"You know its hard to climb the stairs in heels! And its harder running!" I yelled at him while laughing he laughed with me and reached the end of the stairs but stopped sooner than expected, I crashed against his chest and we fell back onto the carpeted floor.

We landed on the floor with a thud both laughter and 'oofs' erupting from our mouths. I rolled to the side and fell beside him.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I need a bandanna..."

"What?"I giggled out. I stood up and dusted my self off while he did the same.

"Nah, you know what Ill use my hands, now turn around and close your eyes" He smiled

I closed my eyes and felt his hands covering my eyes, he guided me to who knows where until he stopped.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed, Ill be back in a minute, no peeking" I smiled and nodded, I heard some shuffling noises and I opened my eyes a bit.

"Hey! I said no peeking!" I closed my eyes tight and smiled at his childness

"Okay now open..." I slowly opened my eyes and I looked at my surroundings I was in my room, but there were scented candles everywhere and a plate with cherries in the middle of my bed. I grinned and ran over to him and hugged the life out of him.

He took my hand and guided me to the bed he sat on one side and I sat on the other the plate in between us.

"So I did this so we could just talk and I love cherries so yeah, but I guess it seems kind of romantic.." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and I shook my head quickly.

"Nonononono don't worry it's lovely" I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

"Okay so 20 questions?"

"Sure, you go first" He pondered for a minute until he finally got it

"Favorite color?''

"Red"

"Favorite food?" I asked as I grabbed a cherry and popped it into my mouth.

"It definitely has to be lasagna" He grinned

"Boyfriend?"

"Nope, single as a pringle, you?"

"Same, though pringles aren't single, they come in packages and are always spooning" He stuck his tongue upwards and winked, I laughed at how cute his little pose was and poked his nose.

"Favorite fruit?" He asked and I picked up another cherry and popped it once again in my mouth.

"Cherriees!" I meant to say that put I came out more like ''feffiees!" because of the cherries that were still in my mouth. He laughed and I smiled.

"Same, you know, I can tie a knot with the stem"

"I can too, it's supposed to demonstrate you're a good kisser"

"Wanna see who is the fastest?" I nodded my head and picked up a red cherry stem.

"One, Two, Three!" I hurriedly put the stem in my mouth and began to make the knot, after a while we both got the stem out of our mouths.

"Ha! I win! because your stem is not well knotted!" He smiled and did a little victory dance

"Damn it.." I mumbled stem still in mouth

"You know, I can fix that" He said looking straight at my forest green eyes.

"Sure you can" I sarcastically said

"I can! Here i'll prove it."

"Go ahead" He leaned in, his face dangerously close to mine an pulled the end of the stem with his teeth. His eyes became darker, like the midnight skies.

"Told you" He whispered, he looked down at my lips then at my eyes and bit his lip, he pulled me closer by the waist and leaned in locking his lips with mine. His lips molded in mine moving against each other.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my height deepening the kiss.

He pulled back and smiled at me while locking a strand of my wavy blonde hair in the back of my ear, I smiled at him and laid down on the bed while he did the same, I turned my to look at him and he did the same while snaking his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"You were right I loved this surprise" I smiled. He lightly kissed my head and smiled back at me. "And we solved a mystery, red stems do prove that you're a good kisser."


End file.
